Nobody believes them
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: Harry and Draco come out to all their friends that they're dating. No one believes them. Well, except for Luna.


**Title:** _Nobody believes them_

 **Pairing/s:** Harry and Draco.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.

 **Warning/s:** Humour; Swearing.

 **Chapter/s:** One.

 **Word Count:** 1 543.

 **Summary:** Harry and Draco come out to all their friends that they're dating. No one believes them. Well, except for Luna.

 **Prompt:** Harry and Draco tell everyone, that they are together, but no one believes them

 **Author's Note:** Eh, not the greatest but I'm rather happy with it, although the ending sucks but I couldn't think of anything better *shrugs*. The prompt was found on drarrypromptoftheday . tumblr . com (Number 365). Hope you enjoy!

 **Ron**

Ron narrows his eyes in suspicion at Harry's blissful expression as he works on the potion Slughorn assigned them.

"What?" Harry asked softly, glancing quickly at Ron before going back to his book and double checking before adding the slug skin to the cauldron, making it turn from bright yellow to murky blue.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I'm not." This answer was quickly proved to be untrue when Harry _grinned_ while slicing some daisies. Harry _never_ smiled in potions, not since he hid the Half-Blood Prince's book. So it was totally okay for Ron to hiss, "Liar."

Harry rolled his eyes good naturally but didn't respond verbally to Ron. Ron viewed that as the same as Harry basically saying "Yes, Ron, I am lying, well done on your clever observation – one that might even rival Hermione's – and I shall forever be ashamed. Will you forgive me?". Ron was pretty peeved that Harry lied to him but now he just wanted answers.

"Okay, who is she?"

"Who's who?" Harry asked with fake innocence, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"You know." Ron grinned broadly, confident he had figured it out. "The girl you have been seeing."

Harry scoffed. "I'm not seeing a girl."

The game was fun in the beginning but now Ron was getting a little annoyed. "No, seriously Harry, who is she?"

"Not a she, Ron," said Harry calmly, adding in some white sand into the foaming pot. "It's Draco."

Ron blinked stupidly, his knife hovered in mid-slice. The word 'Draco' bounced around his head, sounding so foreign coming from Harry's lips – in a way that Ron wanted to physically recoil from it – but said in such a way that it was obvious they have said it many times before.

He eventually laughed in relief, Harry giving him a worried look from the corner of his eyes, as Ron's brain came up with the only logical explanation.

"Good one, Harry." Ron shook his head, still chuckling under his breath as he carried on butchering the daisy.

Harry frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You're little joke. I'm amazed that you managed to say that ferret's name without vomiting." Ron gave Harry an impressed look.

"Um, Ron, I wasn't joking, Draco is really my boyfriend."

Ron laughed harder at this proclamation. "Really good, Harry," he said, wiping tears and chucking in the now mangled flower. He carried on with his potion, unaware of Harry frowning at him and muttering, "It's true."

 **Pansy**

"Pansy," Draco said hesitantly, pausing in his chopping of the daisy.

Pansy cast Draco a quick glance, before resuming with her potion. "Yeah?" she prompted, impatiently when he didn't continue.

Draco has been nervous ever since potions class has started and it had really been bugging Pansy as to why. She was almost tempted to hold Draco at knife point and demand what the hell he was worried about because she was losing her fucking mind with all his quick glances and opening-and-closing of mouth.

"What is it?" she demanded, quickly chunking her flower into the pot and giving Draco her full attention with a pointed look.

Draco sighed, resumed chopping for a bit, put down the knife, brushed a shaky hand through his hair, opened his mouth, and closed it. At this point Pansy could feel her eye starting to twitch and her hand itching to grab the knife.

Eventually, thank Merlin, Draco finally mumbled, "I'm... I'm gay."

Pansy rolled her eyes so hard she wouldn't be surprised at all if she saw her brain. She grabbed a bit of sand and chucked some of it at Draco's stupid face before dumping the rest into her potion.

"Hey!" Draco protested, rubbing at his eyes as some sand seemed to have gotten into it, which Pansy took dark pleasure out of. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For you being a complete idiot and making me annoyed. Draco, for merlin's sake, of course I know you're gay. It doesn't take a freakin' Ravenclaw to figure that one out!" Pansy said hotly.

Draco blinked owlishly at her, his eyes a bit red and watering with attempts to get rid of the sand. "You… knew?"

"No," Pansy said sarcastically. "I didn't – of course I fucking did, you moron."

"Oh," Draco mumbled softly in realisation.

"Yeah, _oh_."

She and Draco quietly resumed making their potions. That is until Draco broke it and made another confession, this one a lot more startling.

"And I'm dating Potter."

Pansy stopped in the middle of throwing sea salt into the cauldron, giving Draco a disbelieving stare. Draco dating… _Potter_? The words stuttered to a halt and refused to be process because her brain was shouting at her that it was a too lubricous of a thought to even _attempt_ to think on.

After a while of just staring she snorts to herself and chucks the salt in. "Yeah right, and I'm actually Merlin reincarnated."

"But I am!" Draco said fiercely, glaring at Pansy.

She smirked at him and patted Draco's cheek gently with a patronizing stare. "Of course you are, darling."

Pansy returned to her potion, snickering at the idea of _Draco dating Potter_. It was too impossible and stupid to even contemplate.

 **Hermione**

Hermione lifted her head up in interest from the book, watching Harry plop rather dejectedly down on the seat across from her. She patiently watched him as he seemed to struggle with something. She didn't have to wait long before he blurted it out in a rush.

"You know I'm gay, right?"

"Oh Harry," Hermione quickly put her book down and gave him her full attention. She wasn't surprise by this news at all and it has been a conversation she has wanted to have for quite a while. "I've suspected for a long while and I didn't want to say anything, in case it might upset you, and I wanted you to discover it on your own. I'm so glad you have and I just want to let you know that I will always support you." Hermione smiled and quickly added. "And I'm sure Ron will too, once he gets over the shock, of course."

"Um, thank Hermione," Harry said hesitantly, having no clue what to say to that. Hermione beamed at him and picked up her book again. She was glad that Harry has figured out his orientation and there was now no harm in her accidently blurting it out.

"Do you also know I'm in love with Draco?"

She blinked at her book, no longer reading the words but instead her mind was furiously processing other, more startling, words from Harry and trying to find the true meaning in them, because obviously they were code for something else. Finally the gears grounded to a halt and reason and relief flowed through Hermione. Of course.

"Harry," she closed her book and gave him a rather condescending smile. "I know this can be rather confusing, finding out you're gay – and I'm so glad you have, don't get me wrong – but aren't you confusing your hatred for Malfoy with another strong emotion just because he is male?"

Harry blinked at her. "I have no idea what you are talking about but I can see this is hopeless. I'm going down to dinner."

Hermione frowned slightly, hoping Harry would soon get over his confusion, and called out helpfully to his retreating back, "If you need to talk to anyone, I'm always here!"

 **Gregory and Vincent**

Gregory and Vincent were playing exploding snap in the courtyard when Malfoy walked up to them and said in a firm, slightly annoyed voice, "Potter and I are boyfriends."

They paused in their game and blinked stupidly up at Malfoy, both horribly confused.

Gregory bravely asked the most obvious question, "But don't you hate Potter?"

"Yeah, I do," Malfoy said irritably. "Most of the times, but other times I find him too damn sexy to hate him."

Vincent and Gregory looked at each other, both frowning and trying to make sense of their leaders words.

"… I'm not understanding."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Potter and I are dating," Malfoy grounded out.

Snape took that moment to walk past and called out, "Don't tell lies, Mr Malfoy. Two points from Slytherin for saying such idiotic things and for giving me nightmares."

"I'm not telling lies!" Malfoy burst out, with clenched hands.

"Another two points."

 **Luna**

Luna could hear Harry and Draco complaining about not one of their friends believing them when they told them they were dating. Luna of course knew about their relationship, it was plainly obvious what with all the smockles.

She smiled at that and walked towards the new couple. They stopped talking when they saw her approaching, Harry returning her smile in greeting while Draco watched her wearily.

"Harry, Draco, congratulations on making your relationship official."

Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes heavily. "Of course Loony Luna would be the only one to believe us."

"Hush, Draco," Harry reprimanded him quietly. "Don't be mean." He smiled at her again and said gratefully, "Thank you, Luna."

"It was quite obvious," she felt the need to tell them. "What with all the smockles floating around you."

"What the bloody hell is a-"

"Don't ask. Just, don't ask."


End file.
